As is well known, electrical energy is commonly carried on conductors, or wires, to the desired point of utilization. It is often necessary, however, to utilize one or more transformers in conjunction with the conductors. With three phase electrical power carried on three separate conductors, three current transformers are needed.
While providing current transformers at a wire and/or providing mounting assemblies for current transformers have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, complete satisfaction has not heretofore been achieved, at least in some situations. For example, it has been suggested that the mounting feet of current transformers could be bent and bolted to clamp three current transformers around a messenger wire, and it has also been suggested that mounting brackets be utilized for mounting such current transformers but in a manner so as to allow the transformers to hang below the service.
An improved mounting bracket was therefore needed for mounting current transformers onto a neutral wire with the bracket preferably being simple in construction yet dependable in clamping the current transformers about the neutral wire.